This project will apply the social network analysis instruments and methods developed in a currently funded study (MH-44839, J. Morrissey, PI) of community support systems in urban areas to three rural communities in North and South Carolina. Communities will be selected that rely upon different arrangements for serving people with severe mental disorders--a PACT program, a traditional CMHC, and a community health center or primary health care agency.